Worth
by Tinuel
Summary: His wife was on a tirade. Again. And that's alright, because the culprit behind this wrath is more than worth it. EO


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Dick Wolf. I claim nothing but this moment.

* * *

><p>His wife was on a tirade. Again. The slamming of the cabinet door made him flinch, but he quickly masked it as he entered the kitchen. Elliot Stabler had brought this fury out of her, so naturally, his presence in the kitchen did nothing to sooth her anger. The shouting continued, his wife reminded him, over and over again, just <em>how <em>he had failed her, how she asked so little of him, and always did he have to disappoint her. How his needs always came before her own.

Luckily, or_ unluckily_, Elliot didn't take it heart. He let them graze past him with very little sting. It would all be over in a few weeks. There was no reason to dwell on any of these words. As real as they were in that very moment, the words were still empty. In a few weeks time, the two of them could laugh over her dramatics, and his failures. But, that was in a few weeks. Not now. So the laughter that spilled from Elliot at her final remark wasn't taken well.

A second flinch marred his features momentarily as she slammed another cabinet door, and Elliot could feel a little guilt inch its way into his heart as she bowed her head, grapping the counter with trembling hand. Her first sob did not go unheard, drawing a quiet sigh from Elliot as he inched closer to rest a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I didn't mean to laugh at you."

She remained silent, not offering back a single word as she lifted a hand to wipe at her tears. She was only there for second before his welcome was overstayed, her hand quickly pushing his hand off her shoulder as she turned towards the sink. All the same, Elliot didn't yet abandon his attempts to sooth the situation.

"I'm sorry, baby" he repeated wrapping his arms around her from behind to settle his hands on her swollen belly, "I just forgot."

"You know I can't eat my chocolate icecream without honey, El." Elliot had to clench his teeth to fight back a chuckle, as the tremble in his wife's voice was his warning that her hormones were not yet under control. "That's all I asked for. One jar of honey. Is that so difficult?"

"I know," he answered back, laying a quick kiss under the junction of her jaw. He heard the quiet sigh pass through his partner's lips, and knew that forgiveness was only a moment away. "I'll go back to the store. I'll get two jars, so we won't run out. Okay?"

The was a moment of silence, as if his wife was contemplating his peace offering before she turned slightly in his arms to meet his eyes. Elliot tried to focus on her warm, brown eyes, instead of the sexy, kiddish way she bit at her lower lip before finally whispering back, "And some caramel?"

Elliot chuckled, pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss. "Sure thing, Liv." Her fingers wove into his hair, successfully distracting the detective as she drew him in for a second kiss.

"Love you," His wife murmured against his lips, bringing a smile to his own as he pulled away long enough to meet her eyes.

"I love you, too. You know that." A pleased smile reaching her eyes, Olivia captured his lips in a third kiss. Elliot drew her in closer, wanting nothing more than to stay locked in this embrace with her for as long as she'd tolerate. But, as expected, that tolerance was temporary. The woman had her cravings, and it was his 'duty' to appease them. Soft hands dragging down his chest stealing a quiet moan from him before he felt those tempting hands push him away.

"Then go already."

And the obedient husband complied. He'll ignore the fact that it's two thirty in the morning. He'll ignore the fact that this will be his third trip to the grocery store that night. He'll ignore the fact that Olivia had never asked for more honey, nor even mention to him that she'd run out.

He'll ignore_ all_ of it, because in the end, it still ends up being more than worth it. It was worth it. Every shout, every complaint, every battered appliance, every excruciatingly late run to the store, every night spent on the lump couch because he wasn't welcome to bed, every apology he had to whisper even when he had absolutely no idea what he'd done.. Yes, his wife would be a raging tsunami of hormones for a few more weeks...but that was alright. Olivia Stabler, and the little culprit behind all the dramatics, was more than worth it.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>I can't believe I wrote something until 1,000 words. Scary. Short and sweet, I suppose. Reviews are always encouraged!<p> 


End file.
